The Shadows of Dusk
by Ilovetoread72
Summary: You know what, I have typed out this section, what is it, three times already? Twice it deleted everything, and once I 'Didn't have enough room'. Okay. This story is an awesome story that has to do with pokemon. Thank you. I hope you enjoy.


Prologue

He dashed through the forest, sprinting away from his imminent doom. I chased after him as fast as I could, my faithful absol, doom, keeping pace with me. My breath was running out, but I had to keep going. I couldn't show how tired I was, how out of breath I was. I couldn't show any weaknesses. My quarry was very attentive, even while having lost a battle and having to run for dear life. His name was Gavin, and was in his mid-teens. That was all, they said, I'd need to know, other than his physical appearance, roughly 4'3", with black matted hair and bright blue eyes. That was all, they said. Then they sent me off, to defeat him and bring him in. Or dispose of him, whichever was easier. Of course, they had added, that bringing him in was 'preferable'. In other words, if I did anything else they'd torture me again. And possibly kill my dog. Painfully. Now, I know this doesn't sound like a great situation I'm in. I know.

Wishing I had a Pokemon I could ride on, I continue running. I slow down a little, not noticeably. He continues to run at his fast pace, and I wonder how he keeps it up. Possibly having imminent death as a motivator. Really keeps you moving. I only have torture and pain, so I can't go as fast as he can. Wait, that doesn't make any sense. Whatever. Speeding up, as much as I can, I order doom to try and hit him from this far away. As he is a very young Pokemon, without that good of aim, I have refrained from that so far in hopes of keeping his energy up. But we aren't gaining; he's getting away. If I wait any longer, I'm sure that there will be no chance whatsoever. I take a breath, and open my mouth to give the order...

Forward-

Hey, I'm Ilovetoread72, and welcome. In case you haven't noticed, I love to read. (No, really?)

Whatever, this has nothing to do with that; if you want to know more just read my profile page. Okay. This is my third attempt at a book, and to me it seems pretty good so far. Of course, that is a very biased opinion in many ways. That's why I need you, the reader, to give me all the feedback you can; whether you like it or not, why or why not, and so on. Every bit of information I receive is so very helpful, unless it contains inappropriate reference to drugs, alcohol, and/or swearing. Nah, I'm just kidding, I know none of you would do that. I hope. Anyway, I'd like to note this book up to chapter ... 12, I think, can be found at this address- .com/1548776-the-shadows-of-dusk Thanks, and I hope you enjoy my pokemon fanfic known as... The Shadows of Dusk.

Roughly 5 years ago

"ugh," I groan, opening my misty blue eyes. At three O'clock in the morning. I force myself out of bed, and glance at my alarm clock. I force a tired smile, happy that I can make today special. At twelve years old, my father is nearly impossible to please. No matter what I do, I know he thinks I'm useless. Of course, that could just be a glaring misconception on my part. Or the fact that no matter what I do, he just looks at me and says, "you're useless." Yep, that's probably it. I get my clothes on, my special navy blue jeans from the awesome clothing shop 'Dressware', the 'Dressware' logo on all the buttons and in a few other places too. My shirt, the only one that's clean, is my hated green t-shirt from cometclothing. Honestly, cometclothing? Sheesh. Even Gongo's clothing shop is better than cometclothing. I hurry out of my small, under-furnished room, and into the nice, newly renovated, kitchen. I pull out the drawer of all types of pots and pans, and select a nice, semi-used, pot. I cook my father's Fathers Day surprise, scrambled eggs. Placing the final delicious result onto a medium-sized plate, I headed towards my father's room. Opening the majestic door, I looked in to find... No one there.

Thank you for reading!

Comments+Votes+revies= Me happy.


End file.
